The Fobwatch at Canary Warf
by Dplover13
Summary: After the events of Canary Warf the doctor finds a Fobwatch at the alien tech archive. After opens the fob watch the Doctor isn't the only time lord anymore.Why anything can happen in a blue box... TEMPORARY HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

The Fobwatch at Canary Warf

Summary: After the events of Canary Warf the doctor finds a Fobwatch at the alien tech archive. After opens the fob watch the Doctor isn't the only time lord anymore. Well… technically she's a time lady named phoenix that grew up with the Doctor. They travel together but will the doctor's unrelenting love for Rose separate them or unite them?

~~~~TFWACW~~~~

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled devastation clear in his voice.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled back as she was pulled into the void. The Doctor reached for her but his jacket sleeve was caught restraining him. Pete reappeared and caught Rose bringing her to the other universe a second before the void closed permanently. The Doctor untangled his sleeve and grimly walked to the taunting white wall, tears streaming down his cheeks. His Rose was gone, trapped where he couldn't get her. The Doctor leaned against the wall in hopes of feeling Rose, when he didn't he turned and left. Unknowingly his feet brought him to the alien tech archive. He scoffed remembering Adam and how Rose had fancied the idiot, he made to leave but something caught his eye. On the reception desk was a fob watch. A glowing Fobwatch! An eerily familiar and feminine voice whispered from the device whispering " Help me…body…dying…save me." The Doctor opened the watch with gusto, not caring that it could be an evil time lord. A gasp from behind startled him and he turned to see a raven haired woman get to her feet glowing slightly with regeneration energy.

She squealed in happiness at the sight of him. She hugged him tightly and exclaimed "Doctor!"

Shock was evident on the Doctor's face as he instinctively hugged her back a smile growing on his face as he whispered back "Phoenix…"


	2. Chapter 2

The Fobwatch at Canary Warf

Summary: After the events of Canary Warf the doctor finds a Fobwatch at the alien tech archive. After opens the fob watch the Doctor isn't the only time lord anymore. Well… technically she's a time lady named phoenix that grew up with the Doctor. They travel together but will the doctor's unrelenting love for Rose separate them or unite them?

Previously

Shock was evident on the Doctor's face as he instinctively hugged her back a smile growing on his face as he whispered back "Phoenix…"

~~~~TFWACW~~~~

"Yeah…it's me." Phoenix said before passing out.

~Flashback~

An eight year old boy with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes laid on a hill of red grass, surrounded by strange trees with silver leaves that seemed to catch fire reflecting the burnt orange skies and setting suns. A six year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes sat next to him staring at him as he gazed longingly at the star filled sky as the last light of day left.

"Come here," he said quietly as he patted the spot next to him. The girl smiled and complied looking up at the sky thinking of what the next day would bring. She turned her head to look at him and whispered "They are going to take you to the Academy tomorrow." He nodded silently then pointed up.

"One day, I'll travel the stars." He said. Getting a Tardis was the only good thing about the Academy. The girl smiled and gazed at the stars saying "Can I come, The-"

"Call me The Doctor… and yes," The boy interrupted. The girl giggled and replied "fine, Doctor but you can call me Phoenix."

They pair smile at each other but the moment is ruined when a seven year old raven headed boy ran up to them.

"Hey, guys!" he said his dark eyes staring intently at Phoenix.

"Hey, Koschei!" Phoenix replied nudging the doctor before they both broke out laughing. Koschei frowned, it was so typical.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fobwatch at Canary Warf

Summary: After the events of Canary Warf the doctor finds a Fobwatch at the alien tech archive. After opens the fob watch the Doctor isn't the only time lord anymore. Well… technically she's a time lady named phoenix that grew up with the Doctor. They travel together but will the doctor's unrelenting love for Rose separate them or unite them?

Previously

"Hey, Koschei!" Phoenix replied nudging the doctor before they both broke out laughing. Koschei frowned, it was so typical.

~~~~TFWACW~~~~

~Present~

The Doctor caught Phoenix and dragged her to the Tardis, which hummed happily at the sight of an old friend. He took Phoenix to the med bay and scanned her. A fever gone wild had been killing her but her superior time lord biology soon fixed the problem. He sighed relived that all she needed now was sleep, his thoughts drifted to the events that led to this moment…the shadows that were actually cybermen, daleks, mickey the idiot, loosing Rose. He didn't have much time to dwell on those thoughts as he fell asleep with the comforting feel of another time lord in his long since empty head.

The Doctor woke to the smell of banana pancakes and excitement raced through his veins at the thought of all the recent occurrences being a dream and Rose cooking in the kitchen. When he spotted Phoenix, he groaned in despair and slumped in a chair near the table. Phoenix turned a smile on her face that faded at the site of the doctor's distress. Although clueless of the cause of his unhappiness she sent him comfort through their telepathic link. The Doctor's head shot up immediately a watery smile on his face.

"Want some?" Phoenix asked as she turned back to the stove. The Doctor didn't answer but instead asked her.

"What happened to you? The Time war, everyone died." She nodded her head in acknowledgment and sat next to him. The Tardis turned off the stove as Phoenix began her tale.

~Flashback~

Phoenix was always a mischievous girl, some thought the reason was her friends being all male others thought it was a sign of her madness but the true reason was her unrepressed human DNA. Like the Doctor she had a human mother but the Loom had failed to repress her heritage. Her humanity allowed her to see the future of the time lords. It had started after looking into the Untempered Schism. The vortex had quickly shot into her eyes causing her to run away tears of pain streaming down her face. Koschei had comforted her and tried to heal her eyes which were tinged gold. At the end she had specks of gold in her blue eyes and she dreamt of the future. After graduating from the academy Phoenix had visited the Doctor and the Tardis going on adventures until they came back to Gallifrey for a friend's bonding ceremony.

~Present~

"When, we were traveling you didn't see the future" The Doctor shook his head not believing her.

"The nightmares…"Phoenix stated as if it was the most obvious thing the world. " Now, where was I?"

~Flashback~

Soon both Phoenix and the Doctor were married and they went their separate ways. After 400 years the dreams of burning and daleks started. They would continue for another 200 years along with other small disasters that she was able to forewarn. After her 600th birthday she regenerated into her current form, turned herself human then used a vortex manipulator to get to the time he found her in.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fobwatch at Canary Warf

Summary: After the events of Canary Warf the doctor finds a Fobwatch at the alien tech archive. After opens the fob watch the Doctor isn't the only time lord anymore. Well… technically she's a time lady named phoenix that grew up with the Doctor. They travel together but will the doctor's unrelenting love for Rose separate them or unite them?

Previously

After her 600th birthday she regenerated into her current form, turned herself human then used a vortex manipulator to get to the time he found her in.

~~~~TFWACW~~~~

So…you can see the future?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes…" Phoenix said while pocking at the banana pancakes with a fork. The Doctor was suddenly furious.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THE TIME WAR?" The Doctor screeched throwing the plates off the table. Tears streamed down Phoenix's cheeks as she sobs racked her form.

"DON'T YOU THINK I TRIED?" Phoenix yelled back. Then suddenly the Doctor's vision was filled with flashes of Phoenix's life at Gallifrey. Overwhelmed, the Doctor sat back down as Phoenix stopped transmitting. The Doctor took a shaky breath his eyes watering with guild for leaving her there and empathy for what she went through. The Doctor held her while she cried, also crying for her and for him. What the Doctor didn't realize is that his mental defenses were down and Phoenix could feel his pain and see what caused it. With a determined face Phoenix grabbed the Doctor's face sending a telepathic apology before head butting his forehead. Recent memories were exchanged and both had a killer headache after. They looked into each other's eyes and knew that they understood each other. That night they cried as the Tardis comforted them with a Gallifryian lullaby.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fobwatch at Canary Warf

Summary: After the events of Canary Warf the doctor finds a Fobwatch at the alien tech archive. After opens the fob watch the Doctor isn't the only time lord anymore. Well… technically she's a time lady named phoenix that grew up with the Doctor. They travel together but will the doctor's unrelenting love for Rose separate them or unite them?

Previously

They looked into each other's eyes and knew that they understood each other. That night they cried as the Tardis comforted them with a Gallifryian lullaby.

~~~~TFWACW~~~~

The next morning the Doctor awoke to Phoenix sleeping upside down on the console cradling the mallet he once hit the Tardis controls with. The Doctor strolled over and just as he was going to lay a hand on her shoulder she bolted up.

"I figured it out!" Phoenix said as she jumped off the console and ran to the wardrobe. She came back fifteen seconds later dressed in a female replica of his fifth self's outfit. Including the decorative celery! The Doctor's eye twitched as she jumped around the console piloting the Tardis. Phoenix turned to the Doctor and noticed his state of shock. The Tardis landed with its usual lurch and Phoenix walked up to the Doctor. She raised a hand and SLAPPED him. The doctor snapped out of it and clutched his red cheek, exclaiming "OW! What was it you figured out?"

Phoenix laughed and pointed to the door. The Doctor grumbled and opened the door to see a supernova. Instantly the Doctor understood. He closed the door and ran to Phoenix capturing her in a bone crushing hug. 'I can see Rose again! Even if it is for a little while, I can say goodbye!'

One month after fruitlessly searching all of time and space the two time lords found a gap between universes. It was enough to send an image. Phoenix turned to the Doctor and hugged him, knowing he needed comfort. The Doctor hugged back and started calling Roses name mentally.

"I'll be in the library." Phoenix said. The Doctor nodded before calling Rose again. Slowly the empty console room faded and became a beach. In front of him was Rose Tyler. His Rose. The blonde turned to face him wearing a leather jacket that reminded him of his ninth self.

"Where are you?" Rose asked, a solemn look on her face.

"Inside the Tardis," the Doctor replied gruffly. Tears of relief from seeing her safe chocked his words. "There's on tiny little gap in the universe left…just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun, just to say goodbye."

"You look like a ghost," Rose stated as she shook her head.

"Hold on…" the Doctor said as he pointed the sonic to the Tardis console, clearing the projection. Rose walked up, and raised her hand to his cheek asking," Can I t..."

"I'm sorry I'm still just an image, no touch…" the Doctor cut her off shaking his head sadly. He desperately wanted to hold her hand, one last time.

"Can't you come through properly?" Rose questioned, tears welding up in her eyes.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse," The Doctor answered. Trying to convince himself he couldn't do just that.

"So?" Rose said. The Doctor smiled, so he wouldn't agree and do as she suggested.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" the Doctor said as he looked around. Her offer was getting more and more tempting and he needed to change the subject.

"We're in Norway," Rose replied softly.

"Norway? Right," The doctor nodded.

"Were about 50 miles out of Bergin. It's called Dalig Ulf Standen." Rose said.

"Dalek?" The Doctor questioned, fear rising.

"Dalig," Rose corrected, over pronouncing the g. The Doctor relaxed, glad she was safe from those monsters." It's Norwegian for Bad. This translates to Bad Wolf Bay." The Doctor chuckled at the irony. His grin soon disappeared, as did Rose's. Rose took a deep breath then asked the dreaded question. "How long have you got?" The Doctor's gaze lingered on Rose's lips as he answered

"About, two minutes." Rose shuffled, running a hand through her hair, much like the Doctor does.

Smiling grimly Rose stated" I can't think of what to say,"

"You've still got Mr. Mickey, then?" The Doctor said, trying to keep the venom out of his voice. Jackie, Pete and Mickey leaned against a jeep a little ways away.

"There's five of us now," Rose stated "Mum, Dad, Mickey…and the baby,"

Horror filled the Doctor. He felt like his heats were broken into a million million pieces "You're not…"

To the Doctor's relief Rose shook her head "No, It's Mum. She's three months gone, more Tyler's on the way."

"And , what about you? I mean…" The Doctor wanted to know about his Rose not his almost mother in law. Before the Doctor could contemplate his last thought Rose answered

"Yeah, I'm working back in a shop." The Doctor nodded angry that his magnificent pink and yellow human was stuck working as a shop girl again.

"Ah…good for you" the Doctor replied.

"  
>Oh Shut up" Rose said shaking her head. "No, I'm not. There's a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens."<p>

Tears welded up in the Doctor's eyes as pride filled his hearts. "Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth." He smiled slightly but it wasn't returned." You're dead, officially back home." His voice was gruff as he continued "So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead." He had broken down crying when he saw the list, even if he knew she was alive, her name in stone broke him. "But here you are" he continued. "Living a life, day after day…the one adventure I can never have." Rose inhaled quickly, tears streaming down her face as she questioned. "Am I ever gonna see you again?"

"You can't" the Doctor replied sadly.

"What are you gonna do?" Rose asked pleading him to stay with her eyes.

"Oh, I've got the Tardis. Same old life, the last of the time lords." Phoenix didn't count, she was half human.

"On your own?" Rose said he voice breaking. The Doctor nodded momentarily forgetting Phoenix.

"I…" Rose started. "I love you!" Emotion filled her words and the Doctor fought to wipe away her tears, knowing his hand would pass through her.

"Quite right too… and I suppose…If it's my last chance to say it…Rose Tyler" Then the Doctor was back on the Tardis. His time was up and he never got to tell her. A tear ran down the Doctor's cheek. Sensing his distress Phoenix ran down the corridor and hugged her fellow time lord.


End file.
